


Fight Better

by celli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supernatural Superhero AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/gifts).



“I don’t have powers,” Sam said.

Dean groaned. “You do have powers, damn it.”

“I don’t.”

“You _do_.”

There was a rush of wings, and Castiel dropped down in front of them, transforming from his wings and cape to his mild-mannered alter ego between one blink and the next.

“Cas,” Dean said without looking up from the Impala’s engine, “tell my idiot little brother that he has superpowers.”

There was a pause.

“No, really, go ahead.”

Another pause. Dean looked up. “Castiel!”

“That is not entirely true, Dean. A hero must choose to wield his power; Sam chooses not to.”

“Well, thank you, Yoda,” Dean snapped. He looked over at Sam. “We’ve been bumbling around for the last five years, trying to kill villains that get crazy and eviler by the second, with what? A classic car, some souped-up gadgets, and the little bit of magic I’m capable of. I tell you what, if I could have squished those vampires’ heads from across the street, I’d damn well have done it.”

“Which is perhaps why Sam was given powers, and not you,” Castiel said.

Dean chucked a wrench at him, knowing it would never hit him even before Castiel lifted a hand and sent it flying away. He looked over at Sam, who was standing there, looking torn. “Come on, Sam.”

“I’m fighting now, aren’t I? I’m fighting with you.”

Dean slammed the hood of the Impala down. “Fight _better_.”


End file.
